Generally, a conventional ratchet wrench has a main body, and a driving portion and a ratchet piece are secured at a head end thereof. Also, a plurality of peripheral teeth are arranged along an outer periphery of the driving portion, and a locating unit is configured to press and allow the ratchet piece to engage with the peripheral teeth. Moreover, the ratchet wrench has a switching unit, and the ratchet piece has two different teeth portions at two sides thereof. Thus, the switching unit is configured to drive the ratchet piece to engage with peripheral teeth through either of two teeth portions, thereby completing the engaging process.
However, the conventional ratchet wrench is disadvantageous because: in actual application, an accessory tool is simply received in a polygonal hole of the driving portion, and there is no a locating unit to firmly secure the accessory tool on the ratchet wrench when operating. Thus, a user has to use one hand to hold the accessory tool, and use another hand to operate the ratchet wrench, which is inconvenient in operation. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a ratchet wrench to overcome the problems presented above.